Il reviendra toujours
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: "Alors j'ai passé tout mon temps aux côtés de Shin-chan. Plus j'étais proche de lui, plus je me sentais mieux… Il a complètement bouleversé mon univers. Sans lui, je sais que je risque de rechuter… On a joué au basket ensemble, je suis devenu son ombre… " Takao repense à tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant qu'il ne soit avec son Shin-chan. OS désolé pour les fautes.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'ai eue une envie subite et ce petit one-shot en a résulté. Alors il est pas joyeux… C'est même assez déprimant mais comme la fin est plutôt « joyeuse » je pense que ça va. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Paring : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari_

 _PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes, il y en a toujours quelques unes qui m'échappent_

 _PPS : Pour ceux qui auraient lus mes drabbles St-Valentin, je pensais écrire un OS pour faire suite à celui AkaFuri. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en penseriez. Les autres je fais un résumé vite-fait : Furihata entend à la radio qu'avec le nouveau single de MYTH &ROID il était offert une place pour leur prochain concert. Il fonce à un magasin mais c'est la personne devant lui qui obtient la dernière place. Il s'agit d'Akashi et comme celui-ci à déjà sa place depuis des lustres il offre celle-ci à Kouki mais en échange le brun doit l'accompagner au concert vu qu'il se déroulé à Kyoto. Notre chihuahua national accepte.). Cela intéresse quelqu'un ou c'est pas la peine d'y penser ?_

Il reviendra toujours

Quand j'étais enfant, mes parents me répétaient sans cesse à quel point je leur étais précieux et à quel point ils m'aimaient… Pourtant, même s'ils me le disaient encre et encore, ils m'ont abandonnés. C'était lors de ma dernière année de collège… Un soir je m'endors puis le lendemain quand je me lève, il n'y a personne. Bien sûr je panique en ne voyant aucune affaire appartenant à mes parents puis je finis par fondre en larmes, recroquevillé sur mon lit. J'ai finis par ne plus me nourrir, restant allongé en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pendant une semaine j'ai entendu le téléphone de la maison sonner et c'était toujours le même message sur le répondeur : « Ici le collège de Kazunari Takao. Votre enfant n'est pas venue en cours depuis un bout de temps. Veuillez nous recontacter pour nous donner une raison de cette longue absence ». Je restais juste dans mon lit. Je ne bougeais plus, comme mort. Ce fut plusieurs semaines plus tard, qu'une voisine me trouva. Elle avait utilisée la clé que mes parents lui donnent quand on part en vacances. D'après les médecins, si elle m'avait trouvé un jour plus tard, on n'aurait pas pu me sauver. Ma dernière année de collège, je ne l'ai pas faite. Mais, les professeurs ont compris mon problème (et on surtout eu pitié du pauvre gamin en dépression) et m'ont permis de passer le test d'entré au lycée. J'avais choisi Shutoku… C'est là que je l'ai rencontré : Midorima Shintarou. C'était en fait la seconde fois que je le voyais mais à cause de mon état végétatif de ses derniers mois, j'avais fini par l'oublier. Il avait été si sérieux quand il m'a parlé de l'horoscope Oha Asa et du fait que le rouleau de scotch qu'il tenait dans la main allait lui porter bonheur que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. J'ai ris…

J'ai tellement ris que je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Alors j'ai passé tout on temps aux côtés de Shin-chan. Plus j'étais proche de lui, plus je me sentais mieux… Il a complètement bouleversé mon univers. Sans lui, je sais que je risque de rechuter… On a joué au basket ensemble, je suis devenu son ombre… On a gagné, on a perdu, j'ai rencontré la Génération des Miracles, on a gagné puis perdu encore… La fois où on a perdu contre Rakuzan a été horrible. Shin-chan avait pleuré… Akashi Seijuro avait fait pleurer Shin-chan… Je pensais que Shin-chan allait abandonner mais non… Il s'est montré fort… Je devais lui laissé de l'espace mais cette fois c'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Il m'a invité au cinéma ! J'étais tellement heureux à ce moment-là… Cependant… Il m'a dit qu'Oha Asa avait classé les scorpions derniers ce jour-là et que leur objet chanceux était une paire de lunette… Il ne m'avait pas proposé ça pour le plaisir mais juste à cause de ce fichu horoscope ! Bien sûr, je savais qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait mais… Ca m'a fait mal quand j'ai appris qu'il ne m'avait invité qu'à cause de ça. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que Shin-chan ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que j'étais fol amoureux de Shin-chan et que ce ne sera jamais avec moi qu'il connaîtra le bonheur… Jamais je ne pourrais partager sa joie… Je serais juste là pour les moments de bonheur suite à une victoire à un match de basket… Je suis sûr que question réussite scolaire, il m'aura oublié depuis belle lurette… Shin-chan ne m'aimera jamais comme moi je l'aime… Et pourtant…

Si je me souviens bien, c'était le jour du Hanami. Shin-chan m'avait invité mais toute la Génération des Miracles était là. Chacun en couple… Akashi était avec le « chihuahua » de Seirin, Aomine était avec le « champignon » de son équipe, Kise était avec Kuroko alors que Murasakibara était avec Himuro. On était tous sous un magnifique cerisier en fleur, assis sur une couverture où se trouvait à boire et à manger. Chacun m'avait félicité pour mes onigiris, même Akashi et Shin-chan ! J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles même si au fond de moi j'étais sincèrement déprimé… Finalement la journée se termina dans la bonne humeur (et sous les faux pleurs de Kise) alors que chacun rentrait chez soi. Shin-chan n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui alors je l'invitais chez moi et je ne regrette toujours pas ce geste aujourd'hui ! Je lui ai préparé son plat préféré, il a encore fait le tsundere en me disant qu'il n'aimait pas forcément, on a regardé un film puis il m'a tenu la main… Il m'a tenu la main ! Ce soir-là, Shin-chan m'a avoué m'aimer. Ce soir-là, Shin-chan et moi avons passionnément fait l'amour. Ce soir-là, j'étais pleinement heureux. Le lendemain, Shin-chan m'a obligé à rester au lit, dans ses bras. Mon sourire ne m'avait pas lâché de toute la matinée qu'on avait passée au lit. Ce jour-là, Shin-chan m'a emmené dehors, m'a présenté à ses parents tout en les défiant… Cela avait été assez flippant mais ils avaient finis par m'accepter… Mais ils m'ont demandé à rencontrer mes parents d'abord. Ma déprime m'était revenue en plein visage. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ! Shin-chan allait me regarder avec pitié ! J'avais eu si peur que je me suis enfui. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était disparaître.

Encore une fois, je m'étais allongé dans mon lit et je n'en étais pas sortit. Je restais juste là sans me nourrir et sans bouger. Pendant des jours et des jours Shin-chan tapait à ma porte en me hurlant qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et qu'il voulait m'aider. Finalement, la semaine d'après, ma porte fut défoncée et je fus retrouvé dans le même état qu'étant enfant. Encore une fois, j'ai fahit mourir… Je suis resté trois semaines à l'hôpital, voyant un psychologue chaque jour. Shin-chan était venu me voir et bien sûr, le psy lui avait tout raconté pour mes antécédents. Il avait eu l'air choqué mais il m'a regardé amoureusement et m'a enlacé. Il m'a promit que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. A ce moment-là, j'ai pleuré… J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps avec toutes celles que j'ai retenu au fil des mois. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. J'étais vraiment aimé… Shin-chan m'aimait et je l'aimais aussi…

Aujourd'hui, ça fait cinq ans que Shin-chan et moi on est ensemble. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. Aujourd'hui je vis avec l'homme que j'aime et j'adore ça.

Alors : papa, maman… Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné mais sachez tout de même que je suis extrêmement heureux… Shin-chan m'aime, me le répète sans cesse mais lui il ne part pas… Il revient toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passe… Je sais qu'il reviendra quoi qu'il arrive…

FIN

 _Et voilà ! Un petit one-shot. C'est pas tout rose mais bon il a un certain charme non ?_

 _Bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plût et qu'une review vous démangera les doigts (peut-être) ! Sur ce,_

 _Bye-nii !_


End file.
